


The Very Best

by abrae



Series: First Draft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock attempts to write John a letter in the wake of his botched reveal at the restaurant. This is that letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Best

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something my six year-old son said when we were watching The Empty Hearse: "Why doesn't Sherlock text John? Or send him a card?"

_From the wastebasket of Sherlock Holmes._

~~Dear~~ ~~Dearest~~   ~~Dear~~ John,

I find myself ~~pained~~ ~~heartbr~~ at a loss for words over the way ~~you left me~~ we parted last night. I confess I had not realized how ~~angry you would be~~ keenly you felt my absence, although you've been in my ~~heart~~ thoughts every day we've been separated. You ~~accused me~~ assumed I have been on an adventure these past two years; I am writing to tell you that nothing could be further from the truth.

The past two years were, for me, an indistinguishable blur of grey skies and unceasing  ~~loneliness~~ ~~aloneness~~ solitude. In order to dismantle Moriarty's network, I was compelled to ~~leave~~ ~~my home~~ ~~you~~ travel to far-flung places in a generic parade of aeroplanes and trains, each more impersonal and stale than the last, and all of them taking me further from ~~you~~ home. I have always felt alone in the world, ~~but it took your absence from my side to teach me what true loneliness is~~ yet it's only in these past months that I've learnt the hard way what 'alone' truly means. 'Adventure', it turns out, cannot thrive in a vacuum; there is no ~~joy~~ ~~pleasure~~ satisfaction ~~without you~~ in accomplishing a task when one is alone; it's simply one more thing to tick off a never-ending checklist of tedious tasks.

~~Every day I was gone, I thought only of you. You were with me, every step of every day, your warm words of friendship my only comfort in what was surely the darkest night of my soul.~~

Although I'm sure, given my reception, you will not believe it, I have ~~missed you~~ ~~been eager to~~ missed you. ~~I am~~ ~~Mary seems~~ ~~It relieves me~~  That you have found companionship in my absence ~~breaks~~ ~~warms my heart~~  relieves me. Mary seems ~~unusually perceptive~~ ~~rather cunning in her way~~ charming, and ~~I only hope that you~~   ~~I hope that you both~~  I would be honoured to make her acquaintance under less fraught circumstances.

 ~~I'm so sorry~~. ~~I'm sorry~~. ~~Please, John, accept my sincerest apologies~~. I apologize for all the hurt I've caused you. I hope you will ~~find it in your heart~~  be able to forgive me ~~and come home to 221B~~ in time. Until that day, I remain your ~~own~~  friend

_Sherlock Holmes_


End file.
